


Steady is the hand that's come to terms

by lakeboys



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Crimson Flower, Pre-Time Skip, talking with your younger self, thanks to gacha game mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeboys/pseuds/lakeboys
Summary: The emperor of the Adrestian Empire sat down to a familiar spread of tea and cakes before her. Were she to close her eyes for a moment, then Edelgard might have thought she was in the imperial garden taking a brief respite from court. However, instead of sharing this stolen time with Byleth, she was currently dining with herself. Quite literally.--The Adrestian emperor arrives in Askr.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Steady is the hand that's come to terms

“Have any of the other students arrived?”

The emperor of the Adrestian Empire sat down to a familiar spread of tea and cakes before her. Were she to close her eyes for a moment, then Edelgard might have thought she was in the imperial garden taking a brief respite from court. However, instead of sharing this stolen time with Byleth, she was currently dining with herself. Quite literally.

“Yes, a few actually. Myself, Claude, Dimitri and the professor were the first to arrive. Since then there has been a steady stream of students joining us. Hubert arrived not long ago, as have Petra, Ferdinand and Bernadetta.”

No sooner had Edelgard been summoned to Askr was she greeted by her own young face. The eighteen-year-old house leader of the Black Eagles seemed far less shocked to see Edelgard, full emperor regalia and all, then she might have expected. Though as the Order of Heroes was explained to her further, Edelgard supposed this type of event was unusually common.

“I can’t imagine Bernadetta has taken the unfamiliarity of this place particularly well.”

“She’s much the same as she was at the academy, not leaving her room unless absolutely necessary. I suppose that's about as well as can be expected for now."

Edelgard felt for the girl, she had always had a terrible amount of anxiety, particularly in her younger years. “Given some time I’ve no doubt she will come out of her shell. Or more appropriately, her room.”

“I must admit that’s a relief to hear.”

Edelgard considered suggesting a group gardening activity to coax Bernadetta out but that felt like it would be overstepping. Or at the very least it would be seen as meddling with the natural timeline of a developing friendship. Overwatering a plant wouldn’t make it grow any faster, only kill it sooner, and Edelgard would hate to see her bond with Bernadetta wither here in Askr rather than flourish.

It was probably for the best to keep details of her future vague, should the other academy students enquire. While she was no stranger to secrecy, she had promised herself to no longer rely on such methods in the dawn of Fódlan’s new age. Would it count as breaking that promise if she was no longer in Fódlan? These were exceptional circumstances after all. Edelgard quickly chastised herself for trying to find a loophole in her own promise. Loathe as she was to admit, it seemed she could still wear a mask of deception with incredible ease. Even now she could see that mask upon the face of the Black Eagle’s house leader before her.

Edelgard let her younger self continue to inform her of the comings and goings of the Order of Heroes. For each hero the arrival brought something different. For some it was the chance to learn from a group of the most talented and strongest among them. For others it was a reunion of sorts, two different generations, meeting in their prime and working side by side. And there were those who appeared to be trapped in a purgatory state of sorts, be it through possession by dark ritual or simply by the knowledge that their own downfall would be upon them once they returned to their own land.

Edelgard had yet to decide where she fell. Certainly she had not planned to enter another war following the grueling six year campaign to rid Fódlan of the church’s influence. Perhaps there was some karma to it after all, that she must continue to fight even now. Not quite the eternal flames the last king of Faerghus had wished upon her, but she supposed he’d have to make do with her being denied the joys of idling for now.

Edelgard closed her eyes for a moment to center herself, actively smothering all thoughts of him before they took further hold.

She wished her fiancé was here with her.

“I don’t intend to sound vapid but… it is also a relief to see you here, as you are. Having prevailed I mean.”

While Edelgard liked to think she was unshaken in her certainty that her goals would be achieved, she would be lying if she did not admit that there were moments when the seeds of doubt threaten to bury themselves within her heart. Those six years of war had tested many a resolve in those closest to her, nevermind in herself. So she wasn’t surprised to hear that her appearance granted her younger self some reassurance.

She would never go so far as to say her younger self was some kind of innocent school girl, unburdened by the duties of leadership. However, knowing that the academy student in front of her was nearing the very precipice of a bloody path Edelgard couldn’t help but grimace. She hadn’t been innocent back in the academy, but perhaps she’d been more naive then she’d care to admit. The sacrifices were still theoretical then, the weight of the crown only imagined. Edelgard once foolishly thought she would bear it all for the sake of her ideals, but she knew from six years of warfare that had she not come to share such burdens with her companions, they would have surely crushed her and whatever dreams of a new dawn she held.

“As I mentioned, there has been a steady flow of academy students joining us here in Askr. However, they are not the only visitors from Fódlan. Those Who Slither in the Dark are among the Order of Heroes as well.”

It seemed her younger self’s relief over her arrival had further grounding than mere doubt about her future path. Edelgard shouldn’t have been surprised that such vile blights had managed to insert themselves into lands so far from their own. Her quest to see them extinguished was to continue even here then.

“It would seem Askr’s definition of a hero is much more flexible than I realised.” Edelgard noted darkly.

The young Edelgard laughed humorlessly. “So it would seem, otherwise I don’t believe they would have been able to summon the Flame Emperor.”

“It is true that my reputation following the war isn’t favourable with all, however I do hope that as we continue to-”

“Oh! No, no! I wasn’t referring to you. Well, I suppose I was but not-” she took a breath. “The Flame Emperor _himself_ , is also here.”

“Ah. That certainly complicates things.”

“Yes, well. He has given us all a rather wide breadth and seems to have taken some assignments out in the further borders for the meantime.”

“A wise decision. I can't say I envy them for having to stay in that suit of armour for an extended period however. Though I suppose this too was built for protection rather than comfort,” Edelgard admitted as she absently inspected her gauntlets.

“Would you prefer an academy uniform? I could lend you mine if you let me try yours in return.”

Edelgard nearly choked at the mental image. “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline. You’ll get your own armour soon enough.”

“While I know you’re right, I can’t help but feel the timescale is slipping away from me....”

Edelgard regarded her for a moment. “Would that be so bad?”

The academy student frowned and looked like she was gearing up for a lecture, one which Edelgard was not eager to be on the receiving end of for once.

“Please don’t misunderstand, by no means do I wish to deter you from the task at hand. However, I think you should consider this valuable time you’ve been granted to spend free of your typical burdens. That you are given time to idle with your house should not be considered wasted. Those bonds will become some of your greatest assets.”

“I don’t suppose you’d care to elaborate?”

“Another time, perhaps,” she answered before taking a sip of her tea. It was a practiced method of deflection she’d often had to employ when dealing with some of Linhardt and Hanneman’s more extravagant research requests. It was clearly recognised as such judging by the look she received from her younger self.

“I thought as much. I’m told we likely won’t remember our time here upon returning to our lands. You and I aren’t the first members of the Order to meet themselves at different points in their life, and no one here has any memories of Askr, even when a younger self has been with the Order for some time.”

She let out a heavy sigh before continuing.

“It’s somewhat frustrating to know that I could ask you everything about your campaign, learn of key battles, gain invaluable information on what’s to come and it would all fade like a passing dream.”

“That may be so, however I don’t believe anything I tell you could be used to alter your path.”

Her academy student looked surprised. “Nothing at all?”

Edelgard looked down into the reflection of her tea for a moment while considering how best to express her thoughts. “If I were to tell you that all was for nought, that the path you walk leads to the empire's end and your own, would that stop you?”

Her younger self’s expression was almost comically blank, as if the words had not been said, they passed over her as seamlessly as the afternoon breeze.

“It cannot be for nothing. I won't allow Fódlan and its people to suffer under the heel of a system that places such importance on one's blood rather than the merit of one’s work.”

She expected no other answer from Edelgard von Hresvelg.

“Then I can give you no advice other than what you know already in your heart. You must remain steadfast in your convictions to walk the crimson path.”

She nodded with a look of fierce determination that Edelgard was all too familiar with. It had stared back at her within the ripples of Enbarr’s canal, the mirror of her dorm room, the polished helms of advancing soldiers.

“Ah, what a rare encounter this is,” a voice interrupted her thoughts before they became too brooding.

“Professor!” They greeted in unintended unison.

Byleth looked momentarily confused but turned to the emperor with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

“Am I still ‘Professor’ even after your graduation?”

Edelgard rubbed her thumb absently over her ring finger. Beneath her crimson gauntlet lay a promise of a shared future, a path walked together til the end of days. _Yes_ , she wants to tell her, _even now_ and _yes, you do still tease me about it despite my best efforts to dissuade you_. But she held her tongue, for the heart of the woman in front of her does not yet beat for itself, nevermind for Edelgard.

“Forgive me, it's an old habit that's hard to break even now. Though it only seems appropriate given that your students are still here. I'd hate to set a bad example for them.”

“I suppose that’s true.”

“Now then, what brings you here, professor? Did you need something or are you on a break yourself?”

“I just finished training.”

“Then please feel free to join us, professor,” her academy self eagerly invited, eyes brightened now that Byleth had made her appearance. Edelgard would have found it endearing were it not unbearably mortifying to witness the very beginnings of a crush form in front of her. Dorothea was right to have ribbed her for so many years.

“So Edelgard is bringing you up-to-date on the Order?” Byleth asked while reaching for the teapot. “Oh, mmm. You’re both Edelgard. This might get confusing when calling for you.” Byleth tilted her head in consideration. “Maybe a nickname? What was it that Dorothea calls you again…?”

Edelgard knew it was too early for this professor to call her El, and she wouldn’t want to take that moment from her younger self either, even if their memories of this time would fade when they returned to Fódlan. However it felt like a disservice to her friend to start using her nicknames when the songstress had yet to arrive in Askr herself. Thankfully her younger self also didn’t seem keen on the idea.

“Professor, it’s hardly a fitting way to address the Adrestian emperor don’t you think?”

Byleth simply turned to the emperor in question. “Did Dorothea stop using nicknames once you became the emperor?”

“She did not.”

Now with a hint of smugness Byleth regarded her current student while taking her first sip of tea.

“Dorothea is an outlier,” the young girl huffed.

“If it’s an issue of rank then it should be fine to call you Edie, right? You’re not the emperor yet after all.”

Edelgard could see this issue going back and forth for some time if she didn’t intervene. She hadn’t considered just how stubborn they both could be around each other. Was this what Hubert had to deal with for all these years? Truly she owed the man a much greater debt then she realised. She made a mental note to gift him some exceptionally good coffee upon their next meeting.

“Byleth, did you not just say you were finished training? Surely you did not come here just to begin a verbal sparring match with your student.”

This pulled Byleth’s attention away from her nickname debate. Slowly, a warm smile spread across her face just as it dawned on Edelgard what she’d said.

“So not just ‘Professor’ after all?”

Edelgard only hummed in reply as she reached for a cake slice from the selection on the table. Across from her, the academy student’s eyes darted between the emperor and professor.

“I remember why I came looking for you now. Hilda told me about an accessory shop that’s opened in town, do you want to go see? It would be a good chance to familiarise yourself with the surrounding area.”

Byleth’s eyes drifted to the horned crown donned by the emperor.

“Hats are probably out of the question.”

Edelgard rolled her eyes. “Perhaps we can find something fetching for you instead, professor,” she suggested, all the while becoming more aware of the second pair of lilac eyes watching their exchange intently.

“You’ll have to pick something out for me. I’m told my taste in fashion is rather unusual.”

Edelgard resisted the urge to look down at Byleth’s leggings.

“I would say it is… uniquely your own. A part of your charm, if you will.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it.”

Finally, the younger Edelgard cleared her throat to draw their attention.

“Well then, if you’ll both excuse me I should return to my duties. Perhaps when you’re next free we can meet with the other students. I’m sure they’re eager to see another face from Fódlan, even if it is well,” she gestured between them, “a rather familiar one.”

“Thank you for your time, Edelgard, and for the tea. No doubt we’ll talk more soon.”

“Don’t forget we’re helping out in the stables tomorrow, Edelgard.”

“Of course, Professor. I’ll be sure to remind Petra and Bernadetta. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon.”

As they waved her off Edelgard turned back to Byleth.

“I’m glad to see you’ve not neglected your teaching duties even when you’re away from the academy. I think everyone would have understood if you were to return to your mercenary role, given the situation.”

Byleth shook her head. “I won’t abandon my students now simply because the situation has changed. There’s a war happening here in Askr. Now more than ever I feel I must stand with them. I want to protect them. I want to see how they grow and change.”

She fixed Edelgard with a searching gaze.

“I want to see who they will become.”

Edelgard met that gaze with a weary smile.

“Apologies for ruining the surprise.”

“There’s nothing to apologise for. Besides, I’ve got all the years in-between to look forward to. I’m only seeing a section of your future, the journey’s still to come.”

Edelgard smiled at the sentiment behind Byleth’s words, even as they made her heart ache knowing that no such journey would take place. They were fated to part, with each former student growing and changing while Byleth slept the seasons away. If anything, Edelgard’s introduction to Byleth here in Askr was not that much different from their reunion at the monastery.

Still, it was pointless to dwell on lost days when there was all the time ahead to consider instead.

“Do you still wish to journey into town?” Edelgard enquired.

“Only if you’ll accompany me.”

“Come then, let's walk together, my teacher.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello I hope you enjoy this incredible self-indulgent fic I meant to finish when legendary Edelgard's banner was still running. Better late than never! Anyway, FEH offers a space for all my favourite time travel tropes without having to think too hard on the whys and hows of it all. That's just the gacha, baby! 
> 
> Thanks as always to explosionshark for the feedback and encouraging me to make this just the bit more painful in places.   
> Best of luck to all the FEH players when CYL!Edelgard comes around!


End file.
